


Christmas with the Ducks

by Idiot_the_Jerk



Series: Holiday Crack Fics [4]
Category: Doctor Who, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Crack, Della appears for 0.2 seconds, Doctor Who References, Help, Kingdom Hearts References, Lord help us all, Scrooge is the Doctor, because David Tennant and shit, it's only day 4 and im already running out of ideas, let Dewey Duck say fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:32:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idiot_the_Jerk/pseuds/Idiot_the_Jerk
Summary: Scrooge doesn't want to celebrate Christmas. Some children try to force him. Donald is unaffected.





	Christmas with the Ducks

**Author's Note:**

> It's funny because of the keyboard f and d are beside each other and duck and fuck rhyme.

A blue of red, blue , green and pink flashed across Scrooge's very, very , very old eyes. The twinkling of Christmas lights followed. Scrooge was not prepared in the slightest for any of this. He would never be.

"It's. CHRISTMAS!!" Webby screamed, throwing the Christmas lights onto Scrooge's decrepit body. One of the triplets, Scrooge didn't really care which one, knocked his top hat off of his head and placed an all too bright star in it's place. Some tinsel was thrown in his increasingly unamused face.

The three ducklings stepped away from the abomination they'd created with pride in their eyes. Scrooge would love Christmas now. 

"I must go. My people need me." Scrooge said, slowly disappearing. His arm chair morphed into a blue British Police phone booth. He continued to disappear, sinking into the inky depths of the phone booth. The duckling could only watch as their great uncle turned into some man in a striped suit wearing Converse and disappear into the unknown. All that remained of him was the Christmas lights and the star the ducklings had thrown onto him.

"What the FUCK?!" Dewey asked.

Donald squawked angrily in the distance. Within moments he was flailing beside the blue nephew yelling about how he should 'watch his fucking mouth'. His attention was turned to the lights and star lying on the floor of his uncle's office, noting the lack of his uncle.

"He turned into a man again and disappeared. Didn't he?" Donald asked.

The four ducklings nodded.

"Yup. Same shit as always." he sighed.

...

"So since Uncle Scrooge disappeared can we turn you into a tree?" Louie asked,

Like Scrooge Donald began disappearing. "I must go, my people need me." The call of a kid name Sora was beckoning him to join them. Donald was ready to become an unconscious body while Sora and Goofy do all the work once more. He was ready to join Kingdom Hearts III.

"Good bye boys." Donald whispered.

With that, Donald was gone.

A spaceship crashed into the office. A female duck stepped out. "Yo. It's ya boy. Della Duck!" she said.

"REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Wait what?


End file.
